The Tengu, and the Lumberjack
by Exotos135
Summary: Wendy tries to cut a tree, but gets interrupted by a Tengu.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel/Disney XD do.**

**This is a short story based on a peculiar story I came across while searching the internet. I didn't read it, of course, that would make this fic way better. XD**

**The story is called "The Tengu, and the Woodcutter." Just to let you know.**

**So, with nothing more to say after that, you may continue.**

* * *

**(Gravity Falls Forest, near the Corduroy's House)**

The redheaded lumberjack known as Wendy Corduroy was taking a walk across the forest, looking around and enjoying the scenery of hundreds of trees and horrific imagery of animals beating each other to death. Nature was so wonderful!

She stopped after a while and decided to rest for a bit on the grass. Wendy heard the birds sing, the wind blow in her face and some leaves being taken by it too. Indeed, the day seemed like a perfectly calm day in Gravity Falls...

And then she heard an avian screech.

Hearing that, the teenager suddenly woke up and searched around for the source. However, when she was unable to find it, she looked at the trees and remembered why she was at the forest in the first place.

_"I should probably get the job done before I hear that again."_

The teenager got up and scanned the area for a decent tree to cut. Once she managed to find it, she walked to the tree, inspected it for a moment and then took out her axe, getting ready to cut it before hearing the avian screech again.

The screech got her attention this time, and the redhead briefly looked around to see where it came from. However, when she failed to find anything that could even make the sound, she shrugged and got ready to cut the tree...only for dashing shadow to appear and steal her axe.

Seeing this, the teenager snarled, "My axe!", as she chased after the shadow and grasped for her tool. She quickly dodged many things on the ground, continued to chase after the shadow as it flew in circles to try and confused her and the teenager jumped when she saw the opportunity to do it, grabbing her axe and taking it from the shadow's grasp in the process.

The girl fell and hit the ground, though luckily her axe didn't get in the way. Wendy, happy that she had recovered her axe, walked back to the tree before the shadow creature made itself present in front of her, revealing himself as a tall, anthropomorphic avian with a red face, wings for arms, brown sandals and a monk uniform, not to mention a nose that would make a lying Pinocchio jealous.

So, to be precise, Wendy was seeing a humanized crow with a long nose.

Wendy and the bird creature stared at each other for a long time, the bird creature staring with arrogant derision while Wendy stared with indifference. "Okay, I usually have to be with my friends before I see strange stuff." Wendy uttered. "What are you supposed to be?"

The bird creature scoffed and laughed derisively upon hearing the question. Wendy just rolled her eyes and started to cut the tree as the bird's laughter ceased and he arrogantly answered, "I am a Tengu! A legendary creature far above your social class! I'm strong, I'm smart-"

"And you're an egomaniac as well." Wendy interrupted as she walked past the tengu and went back to the tree. "I don't have time for any nonsense right now, so don't bother me again."

The Tengu, shocked and offended that the lumberjack girl interrupted his arrogant self-summarization, frowned and huffed as he eyed the teenager and followed her. Once the duo were back where Wendy started, she began cutting the tree as the Tengu made himself present again, much to Wendy's indifference.

"Dude, I don't care whatever you may want to tell me, I just want to cut this tree for my dad." Wendy bluntly spoke.

The Tengu, once again, was shocked and offended at the teenager's response. "Well, let me tell you something, little brat!" he started.

What followed was a long list of the arrogant Tengu's achievements and supernatural powers that Wendy didn't have, not that the teenager even cared. She tried to cut the tree as the Tengu spoke, but the list eventually started to get on her nerves.

And then, when she couldn't take it anymore, she snapped, "Shut up already!"

Wendy swung her axe and hit the Tengu with pinpoint accuracy, with enough strength to cause him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, getting up shortly afterwards. However, the Tengu didn't look that hurt from the attack, in fact, he looked completely fine...except for his nose, which got a little splinter from the hit.

Seeing this made the Tengu gasp in horror, grab his splintered nose and ran away while shouting curses and other bad things, most of which seemed to subtly imply that humanity did things, good or bad, without conscious knowledge about the consequences.

The teenager, however, just ignored him and resumed cutting the tree with a relieved look on her face. "At last, I can do this in peace."

**The End**


End file.
